Right?
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Flash and Superman have a friendly game of chess. oneshot


One-shot... just wanted to write something with hardly a plot. Enjoy. Don't own anything, btw

Flash isn't smart. He's dumb. He is the dumbest league member. Right? Superman's brows furrowed.

"Check mate." Five games. Five games. "Set them up again." Superman replied darkly. The speedster look ready to protest, but Superman gave him a glare. The young hero slumped slightly and reluctantly set up the game. Again.

"You know, Supes, I have a life." Superman didn't respond and placed his pawn forward two spaces. Flash's knight zipped onto the board, defending his pawns in front of the king and queen. Superman sighed. Five games and Flash, of all people, won every single one. If it was the last thing he did, he would beat him. He made his move and Flash responded in seconds. Superman glared at the board as if it were jynxed. "Damn it," He muttered under his breath. Five games, and if he won this one, it would be six. Superman glanced at the Fastest Man Alive, who looked bored with the game, and with the sore loser he was playing against. Of course, this sore loser could kill him in seconds. Superman shook away the passing thought. He wouldn't kill Flash over chess. Would he?

"Supes..." Flash complained in a whiney voice. Superman ignored him. Again. "Listen." Flash continued. "I have monitoring duty in about..." he checked the clock.

"Ten minutes, and I'd like to be able to eat before I go." Superman continued to stare at the board. "A nice pizza or two," Flash continued dreamily, his eyes wistful. "Maybe a couple dozen burgers... with cheese and lettuce, and some ice cream, and hot sauce!" Superman tried to leave the speedster's strange eating habits out of his mind as he tried to concentrate. "Supes!" Flash sounded bored and Superman sent him another glare.

"I'm going to win."

"At least make your move, Big Blue." Flash replied calmly. Superman rolled his eyes. A minute passed and Flash groaned loudly. He tapped his king over in a show of defeat. Superman raised his eyes coldly to meet Flashs'. The toppled king was quickly erected again. "Dude. So serious." Flash muttered under his breath. Superman slowly made his move; a small and hardly pivitol one. Flash rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the tensions, Supes." Superman glared at him.

"At least make your move, Little Red." Superman replied with a hint of a smirk on his serious face. Flash grinned.

"Oh, we can make jokes again?" Superman scowled.

"Betting on the first game before I'd seen you play is just mean, not funny." Flash smirked and held up a signed paper.

"You're doing my laundry in full costume, buddy. At the laundromats. As Agreed." Superman smiled and his eyes glowed red as the paper burnt to a crisp. Flash cursed and dropped it, stamping on it with a little too much dramatic feeling. "Dude!" Flash whined. "You gave your word, though!" Superman smiled.

"Where's your proof?" Flash sulked as he slid a piece into another box.

"So much for boy scout...Check." He mumbled listlessly. Superman slid his queen into a space, confident. He had the whelp now.

"Check." He said proudly. He had moved his queen in front of his king, diagnole from Flash's king, which meant Flash would have to... He realized slowly that Flash had anticipated this. Just like all the other times. The rook knocked the queen off the board, and Flash snickered, though he quickly stopped at Superman's glare.

"Check mate." He whispered meekly.

"Set them up." Flash groaned.

"Three minutes, dude!" Superman shrugged, and pointed at the board. Flash set the board up at super-speed, then leaned back in preparation for the Man of Steel's first move. Six moves later, Superman had the upper hand, and he knew Flash was going easy on him. He had had several mistakes to take advantage of, which the Flash hastily explained in mock disappointment,

"Damn... You've gotten good, Supes." "Check mate." Superman said quietly. Flash whooped joyfully, then he blushed and sat down.

"Not quite, dude." Superman's eyes scanned the board. Flash could stop him, damn him, and in doing so, Superman would be in Check Mate. _Real_ check mate. "Go ahead and do it." Superman sighed. Flash was already late, despite his attempts at losing quickly. Flash smiled quickly, and instead of making the move that would let him win the game, he made one that was no help at all to his side. It was completely stupid. Superman raised an appreciative eyebrow. "Why didn't you...-" He looked up at Flash's smiling face.

"Damn... didn't see that, Supes... You've gotten good." Superman beamed despite himself and watched the speedster zip to the monitoring duty he was late to. He smiled. He might be good at chess, he told himself, but when it came to his intelligence otherwise, he was just plain dumb. Right?


End file.
